


Hey There, Sharshooter: Forgiveness.

by Angel_Tortured



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Bang, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cutting, First Time, Guilt, Hey There Sharpshooter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Lance and Allura, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, nsfw last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Hey There, Sharpshooter Bang.Wonderful partner: Tumblr @MyucaAfter Allura's sacrifice, Lance is filled with guilt. He didn't love her more, he should've. He couldn't seek the closure he needed, unable to seek her forgiveness. Because he loved someone else...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful Artist who had been so patient with me in this bang.  
[Mycuca art piece for the Bang](https://myucaloveschoclate.tumblr.com/post/186961570853/my-piece-for-the-lanceloveshipbang-the)
> 
> [Hey There, Sharpshooter!](https://lanceloveshipbang.tumblr.com/)

“It’s been 2 years…” Lance thought, picking at a loose thread of the dining cloth. Everyone seemed to just move on, everyone seemed happier. Including Keith, the grade A grumpy pants. Lance pretended to be fine, but he never could remove the pain in his stomach. A jagged knife twisting in him, just at the thought of Allura. He considered just leaving the annual dinners to honor her, but then people will continue to ask him “Are you okay?” Of course, he wasn’t. 

“I’m glad we’re all here, making time to each other despite our new missions.” Shiro raised a glass. Lance didn’t pay attention until “... getting married.”

“Huh?” Lance quickly shot his head to Shiro. “When?!”

“We’re thinking about a year-”

“I’ll plan it!” Lance interrupted, being ecstatic. “I want your day to be special, please I am like the best planning parties. I swear my toys as a kid had gotten married in so many different ways.”

“Shiro isn’t some G.I Joe, Lance,” Pidge said, scuffing a nose sigh. Lance faltered a little before moving on, Shiro nodding saying sure. Less worry for him and Curtis anyway.

Conversations continued, Hunk talking about the catering. Coran about Altean customs on their weddings- which Shiro was like no.

Lance excused himself in silence, sneaking out for a breath of air. He held his drink and laid against the balcony. Overlooking the newly rebuilt city, the sunset filled with…  _ pink. _ He frowned as he took the rest of his drink in one go. Wiping his mouth, as he felt someone behind him.

Keith saw the way Lance acted, it worried him deeply. He knew everyone was worried for him, but no one knew how to approach it. How Lance didn’t put effort into his clothes, wearing some jeans and an oversized hoodie. Hiding his body from the world, looking so small. His hair unruly and tangled. The unkempt style, Keith thought was actually kinda cute on Lance… it wasn’t Lance though.

“Hey,” Keith stood next to him with his own drink. “You’re missing all the wedding planning, Mr. Wedding Planner.”

“Hmf… just needed to clear my head.”

“Are you okay… Are you thinking about Allur-”

“Don’t.” Lance pointed a strict finger at him, his face hard and cold.

“Come on, we’re not blind-”

“I fucking said don’t!” Lance cut him off, before staring hard at the sunset. Keith took a moment before, trying for a third time.

“What is your problem, Lance?” Keith hissed.

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“I could make some guesses. This day, in general, is really hard- and with Shiro and Curtis. You’re thinking about what you could’ve had with Allura. It’s not hard to understand you’re upset.”

“God Keith, can you be more wrong? It’s not about the stupid wedding, and it’s none of your business.” Lance leaned up from the rail, looking him in the eye. “Since when did you ever start caring?” Before shoving his shoulder against him, as he walked back towards the dining room.

“Lance come on! This isn’t you. You need to start to move on, Allura wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself. She’d want you to be your normal, adventurous, flirty self.” Lance stopped looking over his shoulder.

“You still don’t get it.” He paused before making a sour face, of pure disgust. “I’m a monster.” Finally walking through the doors, leaving Keith confused and more concerned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance cries with the blades in hand, his hands thick and wet. The smell of iron overwhelming in the bathroom, the warmth gushing down his face. His hands shaking through the pain. Slicing into the soft flesh, the salty tears mixing into the open wound. He hated himself. He couldn’t look at himself without a moment of grief. He failed her, it was a constant reminder in the mirror.

It didn’t matter how often he cut the marks off his face, they still glowed, they still reminded him of who he lost. Who he never deserved in the first place. Washing his face, draining the blood-stained rag, he looked up into the mirror. Not a damn thing changed, he was completely healed. 

He’s tried to use makeup before, that didn’t work. No cosmetic can cover some powerful altean mark, he discovered. A heavy sigh, he takes to the cabinet to take his nightly sleep aid. The nightmares kept him awake at night. He still feared another invasion, another disaster. He feared more death, and yet he surrounded himself in the symbol. Pink.

He could look out into the fields from his window, Juniberries. Her flower, the color, the smell. It all reminded him of Allura. He was such an idiot. He heard comments and passing of talk about him, how he was so hung up. How a man is filled with so much sorrow over this girl, that it took away from her sacrifice. For life.

It didn’t matter, Lance couldn’t change how he felt. No one really knew the truth, the mistakes he made before she had left. Lance wasn’t hung up on ‘some girl’ this was ALLURA! She was the lion goddess, the savior. 

His pain came from guilt… he wasn’t good to her. He was a terrible boyfriend. Besides annoying her into dating him, when they were finally together. Lance realized though he got what he wanted- it wasn’t who neither of them needed. He was falling in love with someone else, and that pain drove him to this edge. He didn’t love her.

He loved her of course but thinking the blue lion was true soul mates, hashtag couple goals. He was wrong. It was another connection that called to him, and as he got more mature he found this wasn’t what he wanted. He was ready to sit it down, but thanks to the encouragement of Hunk and Romelle. They started their date, god Lance feels so immature. He hadn’t really gone that many dates, and maybe with all the horror he has seen and fought through. His brain was set at the end of the world. 

Begging Allura to stay, be with him. That he loved her. At the time, he believed he did. Also, he had already sunk into doubts, questioning himself. What happened earlier that day, his moment alone with Keith. It sickened him to his core.

How could he had been that shallow, to both of them? He had… a moment with Keith. It had seemed like the light showed through, and told him what he needed to hear. Who he truly wanted to spend his life with, be inseparable from. He should have canceled his date afterward, Allura would’ve understood right? Instead, he hid, he didn’t know how to react. He hid and used Allura as an emotional shield. 

He couldn’t come to the terms, that he was in love with a boy. He never really had those feelings before, sure he had sexual feelings. He took it as himself being so masculine that he could top any guy, but not gay. He was a ladies man- or at least he claimed himself to be. His family was extremely liberal on these things, his sister was gay and now was in a committed relationship with Axca. Lance couldn’t be happier for her, but he was scared.

When he came to Keith, dressed in that ridiculous outfit Coran made him wear. Explaining to him, that the best Lance is himself. That Allura is going to like him, for him. Not someone he pretends to be. Because Keith knows, he likes this Lance. Lance who is by his side. Lance who he fell in love with.

It shocked Lance, he had no idea how to respond or think. Cause deep down, he knew he loved Keith back. He wanted a lifetime with this mullet.

The moment was just so perfect, how the sunlight glowed around Keith like he was the only one in the universe. The golden edges against his facial features. How Keith touched his hand, gentle but brave. How their noses grazed against each other, as their lips met. Keith knocking the stupid pot off Lance’s head just so he could wrap his fingers in his soft locks. How Lance did the same.

How Lance just left, he left leaving Keith hope. Saying he’ll come back, but he never did. He went home, his excited mother in the kitchen making the meal for the night. How excited to meet the girl of his dreams. He sulked his way to his room, changing into something more suitable. Something… that was more him.

He told Allura he loved her. He was a lying piece of shit, and he couldn’t let himself ever forget it. He didn’t care, he deserved this. He deserved to be alone, drowning. Filled with guilt, because he was a stupid kid. Only turning 18, and fought a war for several years of it. He didn’t know. But he could never forgive himself.

  
  


He woke in a cold sweat, just passing 4 am. She visited him again, it made Lance wake in terror. Her beautiful silvery locks, her smile, she was speaking but he could never hear her. It had been going on for the last 2 years. 

It always happened after he cut himself, or he had an extra harder day. He screamed out, wanting to know why she comes to him. That he was sorry, to forgive him. 

It didn’t matter, he couldn’t go back to bed. Setting out to start farm work. Firstly with coffee.

He pulled out dirty work clothes, sat on the porch with his warm mug. Still nightly, looking out to the stars surrounding him. He would lie if he said he didn’t miss it. He seemed to be the only one who no longer travels. Only on rare occasions. He missed the adventure, he wished he could join Keith’s mission. Atlas Lance had placed himself in this spot. Not wanting to risk being attached, hurting anyone. He kept to himself.

Working was a good distraction, at least he got out of bed each day. It gave him something to do, it had only been a week since the reunion. He finished what he needed to do, just as the sun came to a full shine. The mildew drops, glistening in the grass. He took a stimulate to stay awake, finding he had been more and more tired. Though only sleeping 4 hours a night will catch up to you. He took to pulling weeds near the stairs of the porch. Digging his calloused hands into the dirt.

There was a shifting of gravel behind him before he could turn he was falling over in shock to see Keith. He was looking up, the mullet now long and tied up. The sun glowed behind him, making him this beautiful silhouette with a cocked smile. He held his hand out for Lance to grab, but ultimately Lance slapped it away and got up himself. “What are you doing here?” Lance pulled his gloves off, unpleased with the visitor.

“Thanks, Lance, it’s good to see you too.” Keith matched with an equally annoyed expression. He was still calm, working on his patience and keeping his temper down. Though Lance was one to try those new skills. They walked into the house, Lance wasn’t going to kick him out. He was just not expecting him, or anyone.

Keith took a look around, it seemed bare. That no one lived here. No photos, it was oddly clean for a person who can barely keep himself together. He started casually poking around as Lance went to shower, telling Keith to give him a moment to get ready for a visitor.

Keith looked in the fridge, only a glass of milk and some eggs. His cabinets only had juniberry jam, bread, and some crackers. Cheap, cheap coffee. He wondered if Lance hadn’t gone around to shopping, or he just no longer cares. That he’ll just slowly waste away in some house middle of nowhere. Just die alone? The idea pained Keith, seeing Lance just turn to dust. There had been no light for awhile.

Lance returned, looking like a freshly washed duck. Waddling his way, pouring himself another cup of joe. “Alright- so the reason for this unexpected visit?”

“Well, you’re not exactly the easiest to get on the phone. And I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Well, Shiro is getting married… he’s asked me to be his best man. But I don’t know how to do that. Like I have to write a speech? I’m awful at socializing…” Keith said nervously.

“Don’t I know it,” Lance scuffed. He took another sip, yeah it was crappy coffee. But it kept him alert.

“You were always better… you know like being a democrat and making good decisions. Ways better than I ever could.”

“Hunk… is a million times better at diplomacy. You know that Keith. I’m… not that great on making decisions. I’ve made plenty of bad ones.”

“Still… I want you to help me. Also, Hunk is focused on wanting to cater.”

“Rebound, I see.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“No- you-” Keith huffed. “Lance… you were always my first choice.”

Lance’s face heated up, he quickly walked to the side of the kitchen to look like he was doing something. Keith followed him, placing his hand on him. “Alright fine, but the wedding is like forever from now. Do we have to do this right now?”

“Please?”

“What do want to do Keith? You’re not exactly going to become more sociable in an empty house?”

  
  


Lance or Keith had no idea how this became the idea. Going to a gay night club, pretty far from Lance lived. Somehow it came to that. Lance felt tight in his throat, seeing Keith look so excited. The tight pants and a black shirt that just hung off his shoulder. That liner, so good Shiro must’ve taught him. It didn’t take long before Keith had a little too much. They were hardly sitting down and Keith was already getting free drinks. Whatever it’s not like Lance cared, or had the right too. He was upset to be dragged out of his shell, and feel completely useless. Keith was a pro at chatting up guys. He was playing them, like a sexy fiddle. Guess, Shiro and Curtis better have booze at their wedding.

Lance nursed his drink, not really wanting to do anything. He felt bitter that Keith no longer had those feelings. Though who could blame him, it was Lance’s fault. He left Keith for Allura. Karma is a real bitch.

The nursing drink ended up becoming three. And to be honest, he was so out of it. He was overwhelmed, he wanted to go home. He didn’t feel good, the music was too loud, the lights. Lance hated it. He was overstimulated. But fucking Keith, looking like a god out there. Lance hadn’t realized he was even talking to some guy the whole time. He suggested going outside for air, Lance followed him outback. 

Though Lance didn’t plan on this, feeling hands and a warm mouth on his. It filled him with so much want, he needed to be touched. He was starving for affection. For someone to love him. To not be filled with pain.

He wrapped his legs around the waist, grinding… god, it felt so good. He thought he might just cum like that.

“Your tattoo is glowing.”

“Huh?” Lance said in his lustful daze.

“Your face is glowing man.” The guy said Lance pushed him away. Running back inside. Keith grabbed his arm. He was smiling like the most darling thing. His pink cheeks, his doe eyes. Lance hated him.

“Come on, dance with me.” He held Lance close to him, Lance growled annoyed. He was still hard from outside, but Keith only grinds on him more. “Everyone knows you’re the best dancer! Come on show off-” Lance pushed him away hard, storming away from him and the crowd. It knocked Keith into senses, running after him. “Hey wait- Lance are you okay?”

Lance was fuming, he could tell Lance wanted to hit him. Something happened before Keith grabbed him. “Who do I have to stab?’

“No one, I just want to fucking leave okay?” Lance looked so broken, Keith nodded leaving.

  
  


There was a painful silence, all the way back. Keith was worried about Lance, worried for the worst. Lance didn’t tell him to leave, so he followed him into the house. Lance went to the couch curling onto it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Keith grabbed him some water, placing it on the coffee table. Lance didn’t speak, he was shut off. He wasn’t the party boy anymore.

Keith sat awkwardly next to him, stuck between petting Lance’s hair or leaving. Drinking made that decision. “Hey… can I use your bathroom?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, pointed up.

“Upstairs the downstairs is out of TP. Wasn’t expecting guests…” Lance groaned grabbing a couch pillow to cover his face. Keith goes up and quietly made his up. He let go of the alcohol in a perfect- slightly tipsy stream. He washed his hands, he yawned. He wondered he would be pushing his luck to ask Lance if he could crash out. 

He looked in the trash, seeing massive globs of blood. One ew. Second, this was flesh. He took a piece of toilet paper, to inspect it. It was a bloody fleshy. He felt burning in his chest, quickly running down the stairs. He didn’t think when he pulled Lance out of his spot, his grip tight on his wrist.

“How dare you!” Keith growled. “How dare you cut your beautiful, gentle, kind face, Lance?”

Lance stared at him with dark heated eyes. He tugged his arm, but it was no use. “Well, wouldn’t you?” He started. Keith narrowed his brows to focus on him. “If it was a constant reminder?”

“Lance… Allura wouldn’t want this from you.” Keith loosened his grip, Lance was bitter. His tongue felt like acid, his face bunched up in disgust. “Get out.” He stated.

“What- no! Lance let’s talk about this?”

“I said get out!” Lance screamed, pulling away, to shove him. “I hate you, I never wanted to see you again! I hate that you’re here!” He kept shoving his red face, now being met with tears. Pushing Keith towards the door.

“I only agreed to hang out because I felt bad for you. Guess my surprise you’re a great fucking slut on your own. Get out of my fucking house!” Keith nearly tripped back as he was pushed out, the door slammed in his face. His fists balled, ready to break the door, then Lance’s neck next.

But it loosened, he knew Lance was hurting. He didn’t mean it, he couldn’t have really hated Keith… could he? He worried that Lance’s spiral may lead to him trying to join Allura… or at least in some way.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve of the wedding, Lance was tasked with hosting the bachelor party. Everyone expected Lance to go all out with strippers, and booze. Cheesy and just terrible. They were proven wrong when given the arrival to what was in store for the wedding party. Lance had booked a resort spa for the weekend, right on the beach. Spa and food. The music of the Caribbean filled the main areas with joy. People dancing with love and celebration.

Lance explained if he knew anything about Shiro is that he needed a good relaxing, drama-free, weekend. Just something he can relax with his soon to be forever, with his best of friends along for the tow. Shiro and Curtis were thrilled.

Once Lance handed out the itineraries and room keys, noting Shiro to just relax. He looks like a granny, he needs a good spa day to push out wrinkles. Gaining a chuckle from their former leader, Keith stood awkwardly with his key. Hunk asked why weren’t all of them sharing a room, it would’ve been cheaper. Lance shooed him off, taking to his room. Keith following in almost submissive and quiet. Once alone, Keith spoke up.

“Hunk is right… I don’t understand. Why are we sharing a room, I mean it would make more sense at least. You and Hunk, me and Pidge.” Keith asked putting his suitcase down on the unclaimed bed. Meaning the one Lance hadn’t thrown all his shit on already. “I am still pissed,” Keith added, Lance was ignoring him.

“About what you called me…” He rubbed his neck with a sigh. “It’s not about us, it’s about Shiro and Curtis this weekend. Let’s not fight, okay?”

He looks over to see what Lance was writing, posting it outside the hotel door. ‘Leave the drama at the door - Klance.’

“Klance?” Keith asked. “Like the klan? That’s fucked up!”

“God no!” Lance shook his head. “It’s a combo of our names, Keith and Lance. Like Pidge and Hunk would be Punk.”

“Why can’t we be punk?” Keith asked confused.

“Cause neither of our names sounds like that, come on… let’s just get through this weekend. It’ll be great.” Keith was glad to hear this from Lance. He was being his goofy self again, or at least pretending to be. They met the rest downstairs at the restaurant for dinner. The waiter was keeping a good repour with Keith. Although Keith didn’t seem to notice, everyone else sure had. Lance was glaring at the waiter, being possessive and protective over Keith. Dinner went well, things seemed great to Keith.

Shiro pulled Lance to the side, there were plans to visit the gay bar in town. Curtis’ idea. He warned Lance, that he should maybe stay back. Because Keith is a young healthy male, and he’s probably going to want to feel affection. That may cause Lance to get upset. Lance looked offended.

“Are you implying I have feelings for him?” Lance gasped. Shiro knitted his brows, looking down at Lance.

“Am I wrong?” Shiro replied. No, he wasn’t.

  
  


Lance returned to the room, Keith was getting ready. He should really talk about it… Keith looked at him. “Aren’t you getting ready?”

“Hey, can we talk… I am, sorry numb.” He admitted, taking his medication bag out. “I need to clear the air… after you left. Months ago, I went and got some help. Saw someone.”

“Lance that’s great.”

“Is it?” He looked down, not sure it really was. “I don’t hate you by the way- or think of you as a slut. I said those things to get you away from me. I didn’t want you to… love me.”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to when you treat me like shit.”

“I know, it’s why I did it… cause also I-” Lance swallowed. “Remember right before I went on my date with Allura…”

“How could I forget…” Keith said low and sad.

“When we kissed, and you told me everything I needed to hear. I was scared. I was scared and I ran. All I wanted to do was cancel to spend more time with you. I wanted to be with you… when I got home, I saw how excited my family was to meet her. They believed her to be the one I was in love with, everyone wanted to meet her. I didn’t know- how to explain, it wasn’t true. So I lied to myself, claimed to have loved her. I mean man, of course, I did. We all did. I just didn’t love her more. Now she’s gone, and she spent her time on Earth with a worthless lying bad of nothing. Because I didn’t love her, I loved someone else!” Lance was sour. “I failed her. That guilt eats at you… until you are nothing left. I mean wasn’t much, to begin with.”

Keith listened and bit his lip. Lance waited for a moment, he shook in fear. “Keith I haven’t stopped. I hate myself, cause I don’t know what to do. She was so beautiful, she sacrificed herself. And I can’ get the chance to make it right. Apologize to her,”

No wonder Lance was going crazy, Keith thought. Lance was basically a ghost with unfinished business. He couldn’t move on, because he had no closure.

“Lance…” Keith sighed, it was overwhelming. Lance was still in love with him? He even loved him to begin with? 

“I forgive you…” Keith added. “I know you need to hear that from her, and we know that’s not possible. I know she would’ve. Really Lance… I know you feel this guilt, but you need the forgiveness from yourself. Lance… You weren’t her first choice.” Keith said boldly, it hurt to Lance’s gut. Of course, he knew that he knew Allura loved Lotor before the betrayal. It’s why he felt so bad for letting her down too.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith and Lance spent the night talking, not going out with everyone else. They laid in the same bed, just talking. Some reminders from Keith for Lance to forgive himself. Sharing things they've been doing. Lance felt so boring compared to Keith. His jam process compared to Keith’s kickass coalition.

Keith tells Lance we can’t change who we are attracted to, how we feel. He’s been happy to see Lance more open up the last few years about being bi. Lance refuses to still forgive himself, that he used Allura as a wall and can’t change that. He tells Lance Allura would want for him to be happy, to move forward. Be able to accept new love to come in.

Lance assumed Keith stopped the moment, Lance left him for Allura.

“I never stopped… I just allowed myself to be more open until you were ready. If I ever. But I never stopped Lance. I have fallen for you, for a long time. I haven’t gotten back up. I know how you felt. We were just kids, you didn’t know yourself. It’s okay, those mistakes happen. You think you’re the only boy who dated a girl but was wishing to be with a guy instead? You think Allura didn’t know, and she was just being a good friend. How do you not know you weren’t her first choice either. Fucking forgive yourself, you were 18.”

Lance curls into him, hugging his arms around him. There is a moment, before the share a tender kiss. It felt like electricity. A spark, Lance knew it was true love.

  
  


Weeks after the wedding, Keith came to visit Lance. This time, it was special. During the wedding, hush and whispers. Things got heated when they snuck off. They wanted each other for so long. Lance was now open, accepting this love. Keith was coming to stay this time, be with Lance. Love him.

They planned this moment for a while. Long before they knew they loved the other, they knew they wanted to fuck each other. Way before Voltron, ever since the Garrison there had been a sexual tension. Finally, between them, they both were filled with nerves. Racing up the stairs to Lance’s room. Completely to themselves, to be as messy and loud as they want.

Stripping each other down, loving every second. Feeling every burn, mark, and scar. Keith kissed his shoulders to his back, feeling up Lance’s sides that drove ticklish nerves crazy. Giggling and flush Lance. Keith grabbed Lance up and around his waist, before lowering to the bed. Both so feverish and seeking with want. Keith came prepared at least.

Suffling around getting stuff from his jacket pocket, coating lube over his fingers. Lance’s breath was ragged and nervous. But he found comfort in tangling his fingers in those long locks. It was a bit of a personal invasion at first, feeling someone’s finger inside you. It soon became wonderous as Keith kissed, touched, and found all the things that brought a rise from Lance. He was begging for more. He held back, not wanting to ruin the moment with glowing. So a pit in his lower sides as he tried to hold back from a release.

Keith worked more fingers until Lance rolled his hips on his own. Lance squeezed his knees into him, wanting more. He soon, got what he wanted. Feeling every little inch sink into him slowly. His voice bellowing out into the room, to a whole empty house. Lance cried out in want, in need. It didn’t take long for a steady thrust to begin, fucking him so hard, so fast. The bed croaked and creaked. Thuds on the wall drove them mad. Keith had wanted to be inside Lance for so long, looking down at the beautiful face in such bliss. Tears and drool, slopping red face. His fingers gripping for a brace, wanting it all. Wanting to feel… loved. 

Keith couldn’t last much longer, not when he squeezed his hole like that. How he looked at him with such love. Watching his face began to glow bright, Lance covered his face in fear.

“Keith please don’t stop! Ignore it!” Lance begged. Keith grabbed his arms and pinned them to the bed, erratic thrusting. Lance was so fucking hot, he couldn’t breathe. Basically animals, such primal. Lance was so beautiful, his face in shock that Keith was watching him glow. That it turned him on to a whole new level. 

“Oh, I’m not going to stop, don’t worry babe.” He continued, tangling his fingers in with Lance’s. Lance’s eyes rolled back, his body shook. Keith felt his whole body buzz and tingle. Lance curled inside him, Keith nuzzled his head with his chin.

Then it happened, they both came in long white ropes. Keith filling Lance’s insides that it was so warm and gushing. Both their stomachs covered in cum. The bedsheets pulled from the corners from the pulling and thrusts. Lance marks slowly went back down. They tangled together, lustful eyes turning to eyes of affection and care.

Lance was filled with worry, Keith petted his head. Telling him what he did was okay, knowing Lance was probably beginning to feel doubts. Assuring him, that he was allowed to feel good.

Falling asleep in each other’s arms. All Lance ever needed, needed love.

She visited him again, her smile, her glow. She spoke “Finally.”

In the morning, Keith found the bed to be cold. Lance had left at some point, Keith panicked racing for his clothes to find him. Worried for the worst, but to find a set breakfast cooked and placed on the kitchen table.

Lance walked inside, kicking off his work boots. “Mornin’” He smiled, gesturing Keith to sit. He went to change and returned. “Did you sleep well, cause I gotta say I slept amazing.”

“So you’re okay?” Keith studied him as he poured juice into a glass.

“I mean, I was a bit sore on those chores this morning thanks to crazy Galra animal fucking last night.” Lance blushed, eating into the cooked pancakes. Keith blushed, pushing hair back behind his ear.

“I mean, are you emotionally okay?” Keith asked, before eating himself… Lance had real food, not just crackers. He was getting better, he was eating…

“Yeah, actually a lot better I’ve been in a long time. I think I can start really forgiving myself you know. I was a kid right?”

Keith nearly cried, he smiled so big taking Lance’s hand. “Yes, you were.”

A few hours later, Keith needed to return to base. He held Lance, who was smiling like the sun. He gave all his might to not tear up, leaving him. He knows he’ll return soon, but he would miss him.

“Come with me, I could really use the universe’s best sharpshooter.”

“But if I left… Who would share Allura’s story?” Lance asked with concerned.

“Lance… if you never leave, who’s going to tell your story?” Lance’s eyes watered, taking Keith’s hands before joining him. They share a kiss, Lance knew where he belonged.


End file.
